User talk:Entrea Sumatae/Archive2
:I think not! 06:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) FIRST POST! (Cuz I cheated. Sorry Spam Krewe!) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :phail! real first post, you can't do it on the same edit you archived with >.< --Shadowcrest 06:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly, hence the "Cheating" [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Skales? ohnoes! (T/ ) 22:32, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I know. For some reason referring to them as "skales" bothers me. Maybe it's technically correct, but I don't care! Die, skales! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::On second thought, "Skales" is only bad when referring to the species as a whole. Multiple Skale can be called skales, as far as I care. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) My User Page Just out of curiosity, why were you in the coding for my User Page? Thanks for the tip by the way. Zulu Inuoe 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I just saw the title hanging to the right of the userboxes, so I went in and fixed it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) hey my crusade >.< --Shadowcrest 03:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm a bandwagon crusader. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::lol. i appreciate it tho, my arm is starting to cramp from sitting in the same spot over ctrl+v, lol. --Shadowcrest 03:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::lol [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) And btw, I think the Mallyx's Divinity page was fixed, you just needed to refresh ur browser cache to see the newer image. --Shadowcrest 03:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :That could do it, but I was seeing the new image... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::I get it, Jenalee uploaded a higher-resolution version. Yours was still pixelly. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:39, 13 January 2008 (UTC) meh Dumb crusade, being killed. thought about it and i was like "wait wtf thats what redirects are for" --Shadowcrest 04:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Lol [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::What I'm looking for now is disambig pages, if you'd like to help with that. --Shadowcrest 04:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::You mean, like This? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, that probably doesn't help much. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) THIS is what I wanted. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:23, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :What I was doing was going here, going to all the ones with (inclusion), checking what linked the the page that is a disambig (for example, AoL is one on the list I didn't get that far), and changing those pages to what they really mean instead of going to disambig. I got to Tyria and then decided I was far too lazy to do this, at least tonight anyway. :P --Shadowcrest 04:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::(EC btw) --Shadowcrest 04:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, you're right, that isn't worth it... the lazy virus attacks again! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) gah Double redirect is win, I don't know what you're talking about! --Shadowcrest 00:43, 18 January 2008 (UTC) lawl "This bug affects all Skills, not just Spells." Just too awesome to not bug you with (pun intended). --- -- (s)talkpage 22:32, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah... I saved, saw that and hit myself... mentally... cuz i'm not emo. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC) High Five for fixing all those ugly Enchanted Weapon links and articles. Go us!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Those links are pure evil. Im sure I linked some GW:EN monsters to the Prophecies article, though. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:03, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::No, guess I didn't! We now have working Enchanted pages! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Location Page Mods No problem, I'm just going through as many pages as I can and clearing them up while I'm bored during my week off uni. Happy editing :) Astralphoenix123 00:35, 25 January 2008 (UTC) High Five! (v2) for fixing all those bug/anomoly issues. Go you!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:50, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, there's still too many bugs, though. I just sorted out the skills, because the anomaly doesn't work on others. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:51, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Happy Winter-een-mas! Happy Winter-een-mas to you too! ^_^